Dreams of France
by Ashitaka99
Summary: This is my version of a reunion of Jeanne D'Arc and France in a most unexpected way. It is NOT as to be expected! There is many twists and turns, and this young woman is definitely not the Jeanne that France remembers from so long ago...Read to find out why she is not. How have they come to be reunited after so long?
1. Dream coming true

**_Hello everyone! It has be a REALLY long time since I have posted a new story on Fan-fiction! So here is my new story, and guess what? It is NOT a yaoi for a change! I know, what a shock right? This is my version of a reunion of Jeanne D'Arc and France in a most unexpected way. It is NOT as to be expected! There is many twists and turns, and this young woman is definitely not the Jeanne that France remembers from so long ago...Read to find out why she is not. How have they come to be reunited after so long? I have no warnings to give about the story thus far! Please enjoy and comment, as your comments only serve to improve my writing! My beta reader Danni has not read this version of the story yet, so please forgive any mistakes you find._**

**_~Ashitaka_**

* * *

**Prologue**

When I was 19, I accomplished what I what I felt to be one of my greatest, lifelong dreams...ever. Since I was a small child, with my hair up in pig tails, my eyes wide and innocent, both my days and nights were filled with dreams of France. I dreamt of France's rolling hills, blue skies, and fashion forward cities filled with artists by day and lovers by night. I would dream of exploring hidden valleys and quaint villages out of some long ago history as if they were some distant memory rather than the stuff of my dreams.

Then my hair was finally released from their pig tails, and my eyes began to lose some of their innocence as I grew to become wiser of the ways of the world. My mother at this time, came to me to grant me my one hearts desires after years of having it rejected: she was finally going to allow me to travel to France...alone.

I felt with this trip, that I could finally fulfill my hearts longing and finally learn what had been spurning my heart towards France in the first place. _What was it about the country that sent my heart a flutter every time I learned something new about France? Why does it feel like I have a personal connection there?_ My heart was soaring with elation as I packed and counted down the days until I leave for France. I was getting so very excited!

**Chapter One**

My eyes flew open as my heart fluttered into my throat as I felt the planes rough landing on the tarmac. It took me a minute to realize where I was, which was strapped in my seat in a Boeing 767 on a Air Canada flight bound to Paris, France with many other disinterested looking passengers. I was about to live my long awaited dream at long last! _Thank you mom!_ I sighed happily as tears flooded my eyes and threatened to spill over just as the overhead speaker crackled to life and a flight attendant began to speak;

"Nous avons atterri à Paris, France. Veuillez rester à vos places jusqu'à ce que l'avion est venu d'une pleine et arrêt complet et le capitaine vous fournit des instructions complémentaires. Merci et profitez de votre séjour en France."(a)

As the Flight attendant quit speaking there was a moment were all that was heard in the planes cabin was the rustle of my fellow passengers movements before the Captain's voice came over the speaker.

"Bienvenue en France."(b)

**Translations:**

(a) "We have landed in Paris, France. Please remain in your seats until the plane has come to a full and complete stop and the Captain will provide you with further instructions. Thank you and enjoy your stay in France."

(b) "Welcome to France."


	2. When I first noticed him

_Hello my readers! I hope that you have been enjoying the story so far! :3 I am trying to keep this story up to everyone's standards who are fans of this pairing. France x Jeanne D'Arc. No warnings for you. Any and all translations are at the end of the chapter and are paired with a letter in brackets like this (a) as well as all thoughts by the characters are in italics. Please enjoy the chapter everyone!_

_~Ashitaka_

**Chapter Two**

"Bienvenue en France." The Captain announced over the loud speaker as my heart leapt with joy. I couldn't help letting a large, goofy grin slip on to my face as I felt a trill of excitement race throughout my body.

"Nous en sommes venus à une pleine et arrêt complet. Vous êtes libre de supprimer vos ceintures de sécurité et recueillir vos effets personnels. Veuillez quitter l'avion dans une façon sécuritaire et ordonnée. Merci pour le vol avec Air Canada. Profitez de votre séjour en France." (a)

I bounced in my seat with excitement as I released my seat belt and stood to collect my things, nearly being run over by my fellow impatient passengers in their rush to exit the cramped cabin of the plane.

After finally exiting the plane, collecting my baggage, and wading my way through the long lines at customs I was finally standing outside of the airport. Sighing contently, I looked around myself at the crowds of people rushing around me and the cars passing by slowly as they were going about their way around the airport.

_I'm here! I'm really here!_ I started giggling to myself, catching a few stares from some people passing me by as I stood on the sidewalk. I was just so happy, I felt that I could get down on my hands and knees and kiss the ground!

And that's when I first noticed him...

At first (only because I wasn't really actually paying attention to the people around me), all I saw was a glint of gold bobbing around in the corner of my eye causing me to turn my head to get a better look. The gold was actually a head of golden hair that flowed down in shimmering waves to a set of broad shoulders leading to a slightly muscular body of a man in a white t-shirt and black jeans. As I looked at him, thinking of how he'd make a wonderful subject for one of my sketches, he turned slightly where I could get a look at his profile showing me that the man had beautiful aristocratic features to his face with a arched brow, high cheek bones, a patrician nose, and full lips which at the moment were pulled back into a gorgeous smile.

After realizing I was doing a "creeper" like stare to the beautiful Frenchman, I felt a light blush cover my face as I shook my head to clear my mind and grinned. _Well, I guess France has more to offer than just great wines and landscapes!_ Giggling aloud once more, I moved towards the curb with my belongings and hailed a cab to head to my hotel.

**Translations:**

(a) "We have come to a full and complete stop. You are free to remove your seat belts and collect your belongings. Please exit the airplane in a safe and orderly fashion. Thank you for flying with Air Canada. Enjoy your stay in France."


End file.
